User blog:Gamerz1436/The Future of Roblox Jailbreak
Hello and welcome to my most recent blog post. As you know I have been playing Roblox Jailbreak scince April 21 (when Jailbreak first released) and I can not believe that I still play Jailbreak. I even have every single vehicle in the game and I have arrested almost every single active youtuber who plays Jailbreak. I also have 10 Million Jailbreak cash, which is very impressive. I am even part of the Staff Team on the Official Jailbreak Wikia so why am I starting to worry about the future of Jailbreak. The answer is simple, Jailbreak is going the simulator route and the game might die this year. Same with Roblox in general. I don't want Jailbreak to die, nobody who is reading this blog post wants Jailbreak to die. It is even impressive that Jailbreak is pretty much been number 1 on the front page for almost 2 years straight. Jailbreak has accomplished so much and the game has hit 1 billion place visits in less than a year. I have been a huge Jailbreak fan, I have purchased every single gamepass the game has to offer (You can check my profile for proof: https://www.roblox.com/users/155782133/inventory#!/game-passes). I have known the Jailbreak Wikia ever scince the game was in beta and I made my first edit last year. I have even been good enought to arrest and troll the youtubers, who get very salty, even Joey himself nicknamed me the Salad King for being a tryhard, who has 10M Jailbreak cash, who targets youtubers, and I even wear a gold crown that has forks on top of my Salad Hair. I have come soo far to even make Joey super salty (which I would have never thought of doing last year). However things have to change if I want to enjoy Jailbreak the same way I used to. I still love playing Jailbreak, but I am starting to loose hope for the game. Jailbreak's popularity started with DanTDM making a series of him play Jailbreak, which made Jailbreak poppular and more than 100K people played it on day one. Next week when Jailbreak came out, it had the most players inside of the game at once. It is impressive how long Jailbreak has existed, and I would laugh a year and a half ago if Jailbreak was still poppular after 2017. And today, January 21, 2019. Jailbreak still strong on the front page. Who would have thought Jailbreak would still be on the front page for almost 2 years. But I would be supprised to see the game hit 3 billion place visits. The game is slowly dying not because of the leveling system making Jailbreak a simmulator, because Jailbreak is becoming stale and old to most players like me, who play this game once a week and are subscribed to KreekCraft or Myusernamesthis. Kreek and User relly so much on Jailbreak have content, they base their whole Youtuber career around one Roblox game, Jailbreak. Myusernamesthis provides daily content to spread the word and encourage players to play Jailbreak, Kreek provides livestreams which convince players to play Jailbreak so they can have a small chance to see Kreek in-game. Jailbreak has even helped this wikia grow to where it is today, but I think the Jailbreak Wikia will start to see long time staff leave. Look what happened to GoldenPegasus5 and Oof ImStupid, they quit Jailbreak simply because the game got borring. And scince Roblox is now filled with simmulators, and Jailbreak on the front page, they quit Roblox. I don't want to see Jailbreak become stale, because I have fallen in love with the game. Myusernamesthis and Kreekcraft will probably have to retire from youtube if Jailbreak dies. Jailbreak is the only game that is preventing Roblox from dying right now and I have been playing Roblox for 6 years. It would be a death sentance if Roblox died this year. This is how Badimo can get their players back Listen to what people want in the game Badimo If Badimo is running out of ideas, they can use polls to see what people want in their updates, unlike publishing overhyped crap. They can also use the Jailbreak Wikia staff to come up with update information because me, and the other staff have pleanty of idea's that can help imporve and revive Jailbreak to its glory days. Also if Badimo would start listening to people, they would not have to revieve so much critisizim on the updates because that is actualy what people want in the game. Find ways to atract new players One thing Jailbreak lacks is new players who replace the players who have beaten the game and done everything there is to it. However most of the players playing Jailbreak are Myusernamesthis or Kreekcraft fans. I rarley see players who drive around in a stock Camaro, the most common vehicle I see in the game is either the Bugatti or BlackHawk. The only people who play Jailbreak (besides when major updates come), are the players who have been playing the game for a very long time, and even they quit Jailbreak eventualy. If Jailbreak can find ways to atract new players, it would make Jailbreak more mixed, instead of being in a server where I am the poorest player on the server. It is crazy how I and some other players I have known scince day one are quiting the game. I feel like this year, people are going to quit Jailbreak and Roblox in the masses. Fix those bugs/ glitched that have been in the game for months Wether or not those bugs/ glitches provide an advantage, or ruin the game, I would suggest Badimo to start fixing those game breaking bugs. People are finding new bugs/ glitches to the point to where it would take Badimo months to fix these bugs and they may ignore them. One of the bugs is being able to enter the Museum as a Police Officer. This breaks the game because experenced police who know these bugs are able to make the Museum more risky to rob than the Bank. Remember the Snow Gentelman Package used to make you super speed crawl around the map. It took them untill the Museum update to fix the Snow Gentelman Package glitch that lasted for 8 months. Also recently, the BlackHawk missiles will not fire, they will just explode right next and OOF you, rendering BlackHawk missiles to be useless. If Badimo can simply do a better job responding the the bugs inside of the game, this blog post section would not exist. These are my ideas that might help bring players back to Jailbreak and this post may help revive the game a little bit. If someone could send this blog post to Badimo personaly, I would love for them to see that they need to do someting or their game will die like Destruction Simmulator did. Will this blog post help revive the game? Yes No Category:Blog posts